


in the mouth of madness

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Armitage Hux, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Armitage Hux, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Scratching, Smoking, Submissive Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo locks Hux in a pillory and has his way with him.





	in the mouth of madness

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write a mean, dominant alpha Kylo. You know what that means: return of the bad porno dialogue. 
> 
> Pay heed to that dubcon warning, otherwise enjoy.

Hux supposes he can take some amount of comfort in the fact that the cuffs around his wrists and throat have been lined with a thin layer of crimson velvet. At the very least, it keep his skin from rubbing against the bare metal of the pillory locking his arms in place on both sides of his head.

He stands in the center of a black chamber, body illuminated by a single source of stark lighting above. The pillory rests on the small dais where it was first assembled, raised up from the floor of the room. It makes Hux feel like he’s on display in front of a large crowd, mute jeers flooding his ears as he awaits further punishment. 

But the room yawns around him, almost entirely empty, and so very quiet. Hux has been here for what feels like hours, balancing in tense eternity, bent forward at the waist and forced to stand on unsteady legs. He can’t move, can barely think with his entire body both exhausted and afire with sensation. He wishes for some sort of reprieve, to give his aching muscles a rest, but the sleek black and silver pillory keeps him both upright and locked into a compromising position, one made even more obscene by his current nudity. 

Hux shudders. Something insistent starts to probe into his mind without deigning to ask permission, and suddenly instead of facing the flat black wall he’s been staring at this entire time, Hux finally gets a good look at what’s going on behind him. 

The first thing Hux sees is his own ass nestled atop a pair of shivering, whipped thighs, its hole swollen to a strained red and oozing with cum. Fresh embarrassment floods across Hux’s cheeks and he groans, instinctively clenching his hole. To his dread he sees it twitch reflexively in his mind’s eye, illustrating how futile his efforts to contain the release painting down his legs really are.

_ Stars_. There’s so much inside of him after just one round. Hux can still feel the weight of his belly, the way it pulls down towards the floor with threatened fertility. 

As he watches, attention forced upon his debauched ass, the vision in his mind pulls back and shifts around. Hux’s eyes skirt furtively about, heart leaping as soon as the alpha responsible for his current state suddenly comes into view. He sits reclined in a leather chair behind where the hapless general is locked into the pillory, his firm and naked thighs spread, relaxed and indulging in the view. 

Kylo twirls the e-cigarra between gloved fingers, stopping it in midair to suck another drag from the tapered end. It glows a bright, sinister red as he inhales. He holds it in his lungs for a luxuriant moment before exhaling with a loose _ hiss_. Smoke slits between his fangs, drifting in charcoal tendrils about his face and kissing his skin and unkempt hair with traces of synthetic ash. He looks like something out of Hux’s worst nightmare with his face lit only sparsely by the stark lamp above, yet he’s dreamed of the intense, possessive look in Kylo’s eyes many, many times. 

Hux takes a ragged breath, and curls his hands into fists. He tries, not for the first time, to yank his arms out of the locks of the pillory. He knows it’s useless.

Kylo won’t let him go after only one knotting. 

As Hux struggles, the picture in his mind slowly dissipates, stealing away entirely as a creak of leather cuts through the silence in the air inhabited heretofore only by his reedy breathing. 

“You know, if I wanted,” Kylo speaks out, splintering the quiet tension in the room even further, “I could invite anyone in here. I could show you off to them, and you couldn’t do a thing about it.”

Hux’s heart leaps into his throat, fluttering so rapidly it nearly chokes him. He swallows around the thick lump, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“You wouldn’t dare, Ren,” Hux croaks, shame flooding through him at how wrecked and weak his voice sounds. He tries to force his usual commanding tone into it, but hasn’t the strength. 

“Supreme Leader,” Kylo corrects, unfazed by Hux’s attempt at confidence. “You don’t sound so sure I wouldn’t. Just imagine if your subordinates saw you like this. Spread out. Subservient. _ Sullied_.”

The creak of Kylo’s weight against the fine leather seat goes right to Hux’s cock. He’d climaxed what felt like hours ago, but couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes at most. Tiny pearls of come still dot the floor beneath him, standing out against the matte black like flecks of starlight. His cock hangs down from his bent body, twitching at the memory of rough leather and firm fingers sliding over its shaft. 

The pegs of the chair—special ordered, nowhere near as pedestrian as the standard-issue furnishings Hux uses—screech against the floor. Footsteps echo around the chamber, those of hard and heavy combat boots. Facing towards the impassive wall and without Kylo distorting his vision to show him a different point of view, Hux is forced to rely on sound alone to pinpoint how close Kylo is. Stalking forth like a true alpha, but taking his time. Savoring the sight before him, the tangible allure of Hux’s helplessness. 

“They’re bolder than you realize,” Kylo murmurs, voice now much nearer than before. Hux can feel it hum through the air, vibrating the dregs of strength in his spine to liquid. “I’ve seen things. They aren’t quite as stringent as you are, not as skilled at keeping their fantasies under lock and key.”

Hux expects a new vision to penetrate his mind at that—his officers, all in their uniforms, lining up for the chance to fuck the dignity out of their helpless superior. Aligning their cocks with his lax, sloppy hole, relishing in Hux’s debauched state as they shoved inside without preamble. Some fucking into him softly, chasing a fantasy as they tried making love to him, others ensuring that it hurt. All leaving him drooling and bloated with seed, vulnerable and desperate for Kylo to plug it all back up and distract him from his shame he’s brought to his rank. But no such vision comes. 

“I’m not going to show it to you,” Kylo calls over his own footsteps as they grow louder, “some things are more chilling when left to your own imagination, general.” 

Silence returns as the footsteps come to a halt. Then Hux hears the low, synthetic drag of the e-cigarra, feels the air shift as Kylo inhales, suddenly _ so close _ to his bared rear. Hux squirms, but can’t move all that far before Kylo breathes out, blasting dark smoke against him. Hux lets out a sound like he’s being strangled and arches his back as the smoke flows over every inch of exposed skin, tickling along his taint and thighs, burning in his stretched, wet hole. 

“You’re always blowing smoke up your own ass,” Kylo chuckles, letting out a few lingering puffs still in his lungs, “high time someone else did it for you.”

Embarrassment glows in Hux’s cheeks, weak knees knocking together. He wonders how badly it’d hurt if his legs give out entirely, all his dead weight pulling his neck and arms against the unyielding clamp of the pillory. Would Kylo still fuck him like that? Hoist up his trembling hips and shove his cock inside, uncaring whether or not Hux pleaded with him for reprieve?

He’ll never know. Hux’s infamous tenacity still persists, after all. Even while exhausted beyond reason he strives to keep as poised and steady as he can, unwilling to cede anymore weakness to the taunting alpha. If Kylo wants to strip Hux down until he’s boneless and mewling, he will have to do it himself. 

Not that Hux could really fight back in his current position. 

Kylo’s fingers skim over Hux’s skin, palm cupping one of his cheeks as if appraising its weight and warmth. Leather chafes against the marks lashed over his rear like streaks of starfighter fire, casualties of the war Kylo loves to wage against his body. Any object in his hand quickly turns into a weapon, including the sleek black flog hooked on the wall above his chair. 

Kylo digs firm points into Hux’s flesh as he pulls his ass open, stretching his already loose hole until it gapes, lopsided. Hux cringes, dropping his head with a terse gasp as Kylo bypasses the meager resistance left inside of him, his hole clenching around nonexistent force until Kylo decides to slip the tip of his thumb inside it. 

“No,” Kylo murmurs, almost immediately pulling out the digit, “not yet.”

Hux almost wants to cry, just to wring some kind of guilt, some other emotion apart from aloof cruelty out of Kylo. He resists the urge for the moment, still clinging to his last scrap of pride, but his entire body begs for attention so painfully it pulls his composure taut. Below the bow of his belly his cock hangs, now thick with blood, desperate for touch, but Kylo ignores it. His teasing finger instead rests against Hux’s rim, feeling it contract, squeezing around the glut of old come yet hungry for more. 

“Don’t whine,” Kylo orders, pinching Hux’s asscheek, “your greedy hole will get what’s coming to it, general.” The e-cigarra clicks with another inhale, red light glowing on Hux’s pale thighs. Kylo exhales once more, letting the smoke drift down the curve of Hux’s spine before he pushes the tip of the device into his ass. 

The shaft of the e-cigarra is warmer than Hux had anticipated. His hole flutters and squeezes around it as Kylo works it inside of him, but stops after a couple of inches. Hux gasps at the pressure, hating himself a bit for the way he rocks back and tries to get Kylo to shove more of it inside him, fill the yawning void and stretch him out to the delicious limit he craves. It’s not as thick as his cock nor even the two fingers Kylo always starts him off with, but it’s _ something_. 

Kylo angles the e-cigarra with a pensive hum, sounding pleased. Hux bites back a keen as the tip inches closer to his prostate, suspecting Kylo won’t bother to hit it just yet. He’s right, and after a moment of probing around inside Hux’s ass Kylo withdraws the device entirely. He brings it to his nose and sniffs, licking away the trace of slick wetting the tip. 

“Smells like you’re finally ready for another round.”

The e-cigarra clatters carelessly to the floor, rolling between Hux’s spread ankles. He stares at it, watching Kylo’s shadow play against the floor as he pulls apart Hux’s ass and rests the blunt head of his cock against his hole. No additional preparation—Kylo’s going in straightaway. Hux closes his eyes tight, fangs grinding together as Kylo quickly breaches him, finally granting him the stretch and weight that he craves more of. 

“Greedy,” Kylo reiterates. “You’ve been waiting for this, no matter what you might say otherwise.” His voice hoarsens with a groan as he sinks deeper into Hux, pausing to let him clench around the first half of his length. His hands slide up from kneading Hux’s ass to tightly grip his hips, pulling his neck and wrists against the cuffs of the pillory. With a relishing hiss, Kylo sinks in the rest of the way until his balls press up against Hux’s ass, the inert, barely-there bulge of his knot spreading his hole out around it. Providing a taste of how much more Kylo could give him. 

Hux moans, rocking back against Kylo’s cock almost immediately, but that earns a sharp slap to the ass instead of the motion and friction he desires The impact of Kylo’s palm forces Hux to squeeze more tightly around the girth inside of him, sending a spark of pain-tainted pleasure up his spine. He twists his head around, mouth slack with uneasy need. 

“Ren…” 

“Quiet,” Kylo growls, cutting Hux off as he leans over his helpless body. “If you cannot bear to call me by my title, then I don’t want to hear anything more out of you other than how much you’re enjoying my cock.”

As soon as he stops speaking he starts to thrust, fingertips scraping against Hux’s hips as he rocks them forward and back. Kylo always keeps his pace rough, even when he takes his time with Hux. There’s always a certain malice to Kylo’s fucking, as if he wants to draw out as much pain as pleasure out of Hux. 

But Kylo does, on occasion, take small mercies upon him. After a minute of rough thrusting he finally seems to notice Hux’s straining cock, because he slides one hand from Hux’s hip, dancing over his underbelly before encircling the root of his shaft. The curly, sweat-matted ginger hairs rub up against his glove as he gives it a testing squeeze, no doubt smirking at the moan Hux grants him with. 

His cock fits perfectly in Kylo’s hand, when he finally takes pity on the straining, leaking length and strokes it. The leather, cleaned of the residue of their last round, molds around the shaft. The friction is delicious, Kylo’s gloves finely crafted but roughened by use. They’re the very same he uses when he grasps the hilt of his saber in battle, those deft, death-dealing fingers now stroking Hux in time with the building pace of his thrusts. 

A knot of arousal winds in Hux’s belly as Kylo fucks him, glancing against his prostate as he fists his dangling cock. Fresh slick leaks out of Hux’s hole, greasing Kylo’s shaft and allowing him to push in and out of him with ease. Hux hears him panting, growing hoarser and harder with every passing second until it’s the only sound ringing in his ears. Kylo’s presence dominates the entire room, the radiating waves of his heavy scent lashing against the walls so harshly Hux feels almost certain he could break them apart if he so desired. Hux too, could fall apart if Kylo wanted him to. 

With a snarl Kylo strikes his prostate dead-on and Hux almost _ does_, strength in his legs liquefying as he lets out a tight shout. His hole stings from the friction despite the ample amount of slick, his body unable to properly keep up with Kylo’s ferocity. The entire pillory rocks with movement, even when Kylo lifts the hand lingering on Hux’s hip to grab at it, anchoring himself better. Hux’s spine bows, vertebrae grinding, caught between the solid restraints and Kylo’s unyielding hips. He clenches his jaw tight. 

_ Hells_. No doubt he’ll spend the rest of the cycle in bed, groaning in pain, a heating pack nestled beneath his throbbing back...

...If Kylo even plans to let him go that soon. Hux cringes at the uneven tattoo of balls slapping, _ chafing _ against his ass. At this rate, he’ll be out of commission for more time than he’d like. 

Hux spits onto the floor on one particularly rough thrust, blood-tinged saliva dripping from his chin. His tongue flicks into the broken scab splitting his lower lip, tasting iron and salt. Pink froth seethes through his teeth, and his scalp still aches from when Kylo had grabbed his hair as he forced his neck through the hole in the pillory. 

Any encounter with Kylo is a fight. Perhaps that’s what he considers foreplay, in the depths of his depraved mind. Perhaps it’s just inevitable for them to come to blows before sex, considering the already fractious nature of their professional relationship. Perhaps he just prefers dragging compliance out of Hux to his usual mind tricks. But exact details hardly matter once Kylo manages to wrest him into submission and shove his cock inside of him—victorious, this time around. 

Not that Hux is a complete pushover. Kylo must still sport the black eye he had given him when they’d first surged into the chamber, as Hux hadn’t heard him leave to retrieve any bacta patches during their break.

A grin flits across Hux’s bloody lips. He hopes he’ll have the chance to give Kylo a matching pair. As soon as he gets his hands free—

“You’ll find it your best interest to keep your treacherous thoughts to a minimum,” Kylo growls, lancing punitively into Hux’s mind. “Or I’ll just have to fuck them out of you.”

Somehow, Kylo winches the pace up to a tighter, faster peak. Hux squirms, coherence briefly going to jelly. He struggles to gather his thoughts as pleasure spikes up his spine, Kylo ruthlessly hammering against his prostate, thinning the slick coating his hole with sheer friction. 

“Why don’t you understand that this is where you really belong, general?” Kylo snaps as he slams Hux’s ass forward until his shoulders strike the rear side of the pillory. “Your talents are _ wasted _ in a position of command. I could promote any number of your subordinates above you and hardly lose a moment of sleep about it, not as long as I had my favorite warm fuckhole waiting for me.”

Kylo palms Hux’s cock up against his belly, smearing the messy tip against his skin as he feels about. Hux gags as Kylo’s hand digs into the lingering bloat, shifting the bulge of old cum still dwelling inside of him.

“I’m going to fill you full of seed until it keeps.” Kylo hooks the tip of his forefinger into Hux’s navel, pushing in. “Until you’re fat and helpless with my pups. Maybe that will keep you in your place.”

Hux spits more froth on the floor, stomach churning from the twin pressure of Kylo’s hand and cock. Kylo _ loves _ how his skinny belly bulges out from a single knotting, the sight and weight fueling some primal instinct eager for progeny. Hux doubts Kylo actually _ wants _ to get him pregnant, chalking his words up to nothing more than spur of the moment dirty talk. Hux doesn’t want to think about it otherwise, can’t even wrap his mind around the idea of such an aggressive, cruel alpha becoming a father. 

Stars help any poor children that Kylo might curse into existence. 

“If I invite your officers to fuck you, maybe something will finally take. Do you think any of your men will ever follow a command from you again once you hang heavy with their offspring?” Kylo grunts, giving Hux’s belly a harsh squeeze before returning to wrap around his cock. “I have your pet lieutenant on my comlink. I could summon him right now, have him fuck you, _ breed _ you as I watch. I could do it, general. Beg me not to.”

“...No.”

That throws Kylo for a loop. His hips stutter for a moment, nearly coming to a halt.

“No?”

Hux knows he's taunting the beast. He can hear it in Kylo's voice, even as he falters. But he is less adept at self-preservation than usual in these private, _consuming_ moments. 

“You won’t,” Hux coughs out as he shakes his head, nails curling into his palms. “You would never. Not in a thousand centuries.”

“What was that?” Kylo snarls, tightening his grip on the pillory. He nearly knocks Hux’s breath out of his lungs with a rough, resurgent thrust, beginning to pound into him more harshly than before as if punishing the omega for speaking out of turn. Hux gasps, almost losing his train of thought as Kylo’s rams against his prostate almost hard enough to hurt, hand squeezing around his cock, trying to stifle him with pleasure. 

“Y-You…” Hux forces out between pants anyway, tilting his head to the side though the pillory blocks any view of Kylo’s face beneath his ever dark, now troubled eyes. “I know...no matter what...you would never let _ anyone _ else have me…”

Hux fights to keep their gazes locked even as his body rocks with violent rhythm. Given the upheaval Kylo sparked with the Order, there are few things that Hux truly knows with any certainty anymore. But not everything has changed so much. True, Kylo is stronger than ever now, all knowing, imbued with powers beyond mortal comprehension, beyond even Snoke’s—

But deep down he’s still as viciously, _ childishly _ selfish as he ever was_. _The incident reports over the past couple of months since Kylo’s ascension are scattered with evidence, mysterious deaths of alphas who grew a little too close to Hux for comfort. 

And Kylo had the gall to call him greedy. 

“Would you..._Supreme Leader?_” Hux says, almost with a laugh. 

A palm slams into the pillory, shaking it down to his base. The impact rattles through Hux’s bones but fails to shatter his regained composure no matter how much his partner might want it to fall in glistening pieces upon the floor. 

“I _ control you_, general, I can do whatever I want with you, I can make others do whatever I want them to do to you,” Kylo snarls, but Hux knows he’s won, even if it’s a small victory in comparison to his ever-mounting defeats, only barely snatched from the mad alpha’s gnashing jaws. Now, as Kylo pounds into him, the momentum of his thrusts carrying him forward despite his ire, it feels less agonizing. 

Kylo might hate ceding any ground to Hux when he’s worked so hard to force him into submission, but he’s already balls deep inside of the general, thrusting on the very edge of climax with no option but to surge over. He arches over Hux’s bowed body, rutting shallowly until he comes with a guttural roar. Come bursts from the tip of his cock as he knot swells to lock inside of Hux’s ass, stretching his hole until it’s thin and glistening a raw, angry red. Seed floods into Hux’s belly, distending it against Kylo’s scratching fingers, plugged deep inside of him by the alpha’s engorged cock. He comes onto the floor with a cry, painting the stains of his old come with fresh, glistening streaks. 

Kylo leans heavily against the pillory, both hands now gripping it instead of Hux. His hips twitch with involuntary motion as his cock exhausts itself inside of the general, steadily filling him until the stream of come slows to a trickle. 

Hux expects Kylo to remain in place as his knot begins to deflate, to relish in the feeling of warm, well-fucked hole around his cock, but the moment it starts to backslide out of Hux’s ass Kylo doesn't hesitate to yank away his hips entirely. Hux gasps at the sudden emptiness, the plug pulled, allowing come to gush out of him. The sounds of it splattering echoes around the chamber, causing Hux’s already flushed face to deepen into an impossible shade of red. 

A loud _ thump _sounds around the chamber. Hux hangs his head and looks between his limp, shaky legs to find Kylo’s firm thighs flexing as he kneels upon the floor. Rough leather palms scrape across the backs of his own thighs, making fresh blood bead along the lash marks. Hux’s legs nearly give out at the sensation, but Kylo’s fingers grip tightly around them, holding him up. 

“You don’t get a break this time, Armitage,” Kylo barks, breath hot and damp and harried against Hux’s ass. Before he can even cry out or clench his hole Kylo’s tongue flattens against it, dragging through the trails of come trickling down his taint, splattered over his quivering asscheeks. 

Hux’s ensuing screams of pleasure beat against the walls, unable to escape, far louder than the moans and indulgent slurping Kylo muffles between his asscheeks. Hux’s legs give out entirely, relying only on Kylo’s hands to keep himself upright. It’s so much. It’s too much. 

It’s so _ good_. 

Here, deep in the bowels of the ship, no one will answer the general’s cries and come to his rescue, too terrified and unaware to free him from the clutches of his new master. But neither Hux—nor Kylo, for that matter—would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most hate-fucky Kylux I've written. Hope it was alright? :p
> 
> And yes, Kylo vapes, as far as I'm concerned that's canon.
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
